Reunited
by Don'tReadMyStories
Summary: This story takes place ten years after graduation. No one could have predicted what was in store for their futures. Marriages, divorces, death, drugs, children, arguments, fights, apologies, tension, hatred, compromises, suicide, and much more.
1. Predictions For The Future

_Graduation. The best and worst day of our lives. Of course, it brings freedom to go out and explore the rules. But we'll be separated. Sure, we'll probably see each other again. But when will that be? A few days? Months? Years? Who knows? What will we be doing? How would we have changed? Who will we be hanging out with? What will we be like?_

_That's why I'm going to interview my friends: Daley, Melissa, Jackson, Taylor, and Eric. Then, in ten years, I'm going to find them all again and see what they're up to._

_**Career?**_

Me: Professional football player.

Daley: President or CEO of a company.

Me: (smiles) That's a perfect job for you.

**F29DWN **

Melissa: Artist.

Me: You'll do great.

Melissa: You think so?

Me: I know so.

**F29DWN**

Taylor: Actress.

Me: I thought you wanted to be a model.

Taylor: That, too.

**F29DWN**

Eric: Comedian.

Me: Why doesn't that surprise me?

**F29DWN**

Jackson: Uh…I'm not really sure yet.

Me: Don't you think it's pretty important to know what you're gonna be so you choose the right college classes?

Jackson: I'm not going to college.

Me: Why not?

Jackson: I don't have any money.

Me: So what are you gonna do?

Jackson: (looks away) Find a job, I guess.

_**Marriage?**_

Me: (confidently) Daley.

**F29DWN**

Daley: (shyly) Hopefully with you, Nathan.

Me: (smiles)

**F29DWN**

Melissa: I'd like that.

Me: With who?

Melissa: Um….

Me: What about Jackson?

Melissa: Well, sure. I like him. But I don't know where we'll be.

**F29DWN**

Taylor: I've already got it all planned out. It's gonna be so perfect~with an ice sculpture and everything.

Nathan: That's great, Taylor.

**F29DWN**

Eric: No way. Nothing good ever comes out of marriage. Ask anyone. And, if Taylor's gonna wanna stay with me, she'll have to understand.

**F29DWN**

Jackson: Uh…. I guess we're gonna have to wait and see.

_**Children?**_

Me: One boy. He's gonna be a football player just like his daddy.

**F29DWN**

Daley: None.

Me: C'mon, Daley. Of course you want a kid.

Daley: (shakes her head)

Me: You just wait and see.

**F29DWN**

Melissa: Two. Hopefully, at least one of them will be a girl.

**F29DWN**

Taylor: I want a girl so I can dress her up and put her in beauty pageants. We're gonna have so much fun together.

**F29DWN**

Eric: I don't know. But, if so, it has to be a boy. Girls just have too many problems.

**F29DWN**

Jackson: I don't know. I'm not sure that I want any unless I'm positive that I can sup….

Me: What?

Jackson: Um…never mind.

_**What do you want to change about yourself?**_

Me: I try too hard.

**F29DWN**

Daley: I don't know. I guess I tend to be bossy.

Me: Oh, yeah.

Daley: (playfully slaps me with a laugh)

**F29DWN**

Melissa: I don't wanna be shy anymore.

Me: That sounds like a good plan to work on, Mel.

**F29DWN**

Taylor: Nothing. I think everyone is beautiful how they are. Except Liza Stanford. I don't know what she thinks when she gets dressed in the mornings.

**F29DWN**

Eric: I guess I could be nicer. Or less lazy. But I doubt either of those are gonna happen.

Me: (rolls my eyes)

**F29DWN**

Jackson: (nods with confidence) My past.

_**What have you always wanted to do, but haven't done yet?**_

Me: Go bungee-jumping.

**F29DWN**

Daley: Meet the president.

**F29DWN**

Melissa: Travel the world.

Me: Sounds fun.

**F29DWN**

Taylor: Model for a magazine.

**F29DWN**

Eric: Taylor Hagan.

Me: Dude, c'mon. Be serious.

Eric: I am serious.

**F29DWN**

Jackson: Um…find my mom.

Me: How you gonna do that?

Jackson: I don't know.

Me: Well, good luck with that, man.


	2. Life As We Know It

_Life As We Know It (You Can't Always Get What You Want)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(10 years later)<strong>_

Me: (creeps up behind Daley in the kitchen)

Daley: (turns around after cutting vegetables and motions to the camera in my hands) What are you doing with that thing?

Me: Don't you remember? It's been ten years. I'm gonna see what everyone's up to.

Daley: Wow. You remembered.

Me: Of course. I just gotta find everyone in the phone book. Gosh, I haven't talked to them in so long.

Daley: Me neither.

Me: So what 'cha cooking?

Daley: Vegetable soup.

Me: (takes a whiff of the air) Smells delicious.

Daley: Just wait 'til you taste it. I got this recipe off of the internet this morning.

Me: I'm always willing to try something new. (points the camera at myself) So this is my life. Daley and I are happily married. We have no children. I was a professional football player until I had a severe leg injury. I don't think I try as hard as I used to. And I still haven't gone bungee-jumping. (turns the camera to Daley) Your turn.

Daley: I'm married to you. No kids. I'm a lawyer. I'm still bossy. And I haven't met the president.

* * *

><p>Eric: Hey, man. It's nice to see you. Come in. (motions me inside)<p>

Me: (sits down on the recliner in the living room)

Eric: (sits on the couch across from me) How have you been? Man, I haven't talked to you in ages.

Me: I've been good. What about you?

Eric: Same. What's up with the camera?

Me: Remember when I said I'd find everyone in ten years and see how their lives had changed?

Eric: Oh, yeah. I remember now.

Me: Is that a wedding band I see?

Eric: (nods with a smile) Yeah.

Me: I thought you said that you weren't gonna get married.

Eric: Well, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.

Me: So who's the lucky lady?

Eric: Taylor.

Me: Taylor Hagan?

Eric: It's Taylor McGorrill now.

Me: Man, that's great! How are things going?

Eric: It's going.

Taylor: (walks in through the front door) Nathan? Oh, my gosh! It's been so long! What are you doing here?

Me: Catching up.

Eric: Remember that ten-year thing he was doing?

Taylor: Oh, yeah. That explains the camera. (sits down next to Eric) It's so good to see you.

Me: You, too. I hear that you're married.

Taylor: (holds up the back of her hand to show me the ring) Yup. And it was everything I dreamed of.

Me: That's great. So what are you guys doing now?

Eric: I'm a manager at a car-selling company. She's a nanny.

Me: That's cool. So what happened to the comedian thing?

Eric: Things changed, I guess. Reality hits. You know?

Me: Oh, I know what you mean.

Eric: Yeah. I heard about that leg injury. None of my neighbors believed me when I told them that I knew you.

Me: (chuckles) So what about modeling, Taylor?

Taylor: Oh, I gave that up when we had a baby girl.

Me: You have a kid? Wow! Where is she?

Eric: (puts arm across Taylor's shoulders) She died a while ago. We found her in the pool out back.

Me: Oh. I'm so sorry.

Taylor: (stands) Do you want something to drink, Nathan?

Me: No, thanks.

Taylor: (walks into the kitchen) I could use some tequila.

Me: I'm sorry about your daughter. I didn't know.

Eric: Taylor still hasn't gotten over it. (sighs) It's hard. You know?

Me: No. I don't. Sorry. Daley still isn't wanting kids.

Eric: (chuckles)

Me: How old was she?

Eric: Almost three.

Me: Man. I don't know what to say.

Eric: Don't say anything.

* * *

><p>Me: (turns off the car) I'm at Melissa's house. I'm pretty sure Jackson's here, too. Their love for each other always seemed like it would last a long time. (picks up the camera and gets out of the car, then walks onto the porch and rings the doorbell)<p>

Melissa: (opens the door) Nathan? What are you doing here? I'm so glad to see you. Come on in.

Me: (follows her into the living room and takes a seat)

Melissa: So what have you been up to? I see that you're married. Who's the woman?

Me: Daley.

Melissa: Wow. I always thought you two would be together forever.

_Three kids run into the living room._

Damon: Mommy, Mommy, we finished our dinner.

Melissa: Okay, honey. Guys, this is my friend Nathan. Say _hi_.

_They all mumble their greetings._

Melissa: Nathan, this is Damon, Alex, and Aaron.

Me: Hey, guys.

Aaron: Can we have dessert now, Mommy?

Melissa: You guys go on upstairs and play, and I'll bring your dessert up to you soon, alright?

Aaron: Okay.

_The three go upstairs._

Nathan: They're so adorable.

Melissa: Thanks.

Me: How old are they?

Melissa: Alex is eight. Aaron is six. Damon is five.

Me: So who's their father?

Melissa: Cody.

Me: Cody Jackson, right?

Melissa: Correct.

Me: Just making sure we were talking about the same person. So how are you two doing?

Melissa: We're divorced.

Me: What? When did that happen?

Melissa: About four years ago.

Me: Man. I always thought you two were perfect for each other.

Melissa: Yeah. Me, too.

Me: So where are you working now?

Melissa: I'm a teacher.

Me: That's good.

Melissa: Yeah. I enjoy it.

Me: So how's traveling the world going?

Melissa: (laughs) I gave up on that dream a long time ago.

Me: What happened?

Melissa: Well, I got married and had Alex. I was so busy with my job, so my parents watched him.

Me: Where was Jackson?

Melissa: He worked, too. Cody was a mechanic. His friend gave him his garage before he left town.

Me: Wow. That must have been exciting.

Melissa: Oh, it was. We had Aaron the next year, then Damon the next. That's when things started going downhill.

Me: What happened?

Melissa: Cody started using heroin. He got addicted and soon lost the garage.

Me: Aw, man. That's terrible.

Melissa: Yeah. But he wouldn't quit, so I divorced him.

Me: Where is he now?

Melissa: Last I heard: he was in prison. He should be getting out in a few days if he isn't already out.

Me: Gosh. I would've never thought that Jackson would get strung out.

Melissa: Me neither.

Me: Where do you think he'd be staying?

Melissa: I don't know. Maybe an apartment in High Point Subdivision. That's where he was before he got locked up.

* * *

><p><em>I get out of my car and look around. There are kids playing in the middle of the street without adult supervision. I can hear an argument going on in one house. There is even a drug exchange going on out in the open. I walk up to Jackson's apartment, having to step over a beaten-up bum to go up the stairs. I find his apartment number: 34.<em>

Me: (knocks on the door) Jackson? You here?

_There is no answer. After knocking again, I decide to go home and try again tomorrow. I go down the steps, accidentally kicking the bum and rolling him onto his back._

Me: Sorry, man. (looks at the bum) Jackson? Is that you?

Jackson: (groans)

_I pull him to his feet and put his arm across my shoulders, supporting him as we climb the stairs. I open the door to his apartment, then walk in and lay him down on the mattress, for his room had very little furniture._

_Roaches are all over the place~__even inside of the refrigerator and microwave. Daddy long-leg spiders hang from the ceiling and walls._

Me: Are you okay? What happened?

_His lips and left eye are swollen. Both eyes are black. His nose has dry blood on it that reaches his lip. Bruises cover his cheeks.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Jackson opens his eyes. He immediately squeezes them closed and touches his head, wincing with pain. Slowly, he sits up, running a hand through his hair.<em>

Me: How you feeling?

Jackson: (jumps into a standing position, as if getting prepared for a fight) Who the f*ck are you?

_It shocks me that I'm not surprised by his question._

Me: It's Nathan. Remember me? From Hartwell High School.

Jackson: (pauses for a moment to think) Yeah. What are you doing here?

Me: I just came to catch up. What happened to you?

Jackson: Some guys roughed me up a little and pushed me down the stairs.

Me: What for?

Jackson: (shrugs) That's just how it is here.

Me: Melissa told me that you just got out of prison.

Jackson: (his head shoots up so he was looking at me) You talked to Melissa? How's she doing? The kids okay?

Me: They're doing just fine. She is, too.

Jackson: (nods)

Me: You still love her, don't you?

Jackson: I guess.

Me: Just not enough to give up the drugs for her. Do you ever visit her and the kids?

Jackson: No. She got a f*cking restraining order against me.

Me: Hey, you want me to get you some water?

Jackson: Yeah.

_I walk over to the kitchen and look inside to grab a bottle of water, but the only thing that is in there is a half-eaten jar of peanut butter. I don't see any bread anywhere, though. I open a cabinet, causing a couple roaches to fall onto the counter. I grab a glass, then go over to the sink and fill it with water._

Me: (hands him the cup) Here.

Jackson: (drinks thirstily)

Me: So did you ever find your mom?

Jackson: (sets the cup onto the floor, allowing a roach to crawl into it and drown) No. How do you know about her?

Me: You don't remember when you said that you were gonna find her?

Jackson: (shakes his head) No.

_I show him the disk I had brought with me~the one of us on graduation day. He watches it, smiling when Melissa came on the screen._

Jackson: She was so kind~the first girl that didn't think I was a piece of sh*t. Too bad she was wrong.

_He sees Taylor, Eric, me, Daley, and, finally, himself._

Jackson: D*mn. I was so young. So are you and Daley still together?

Me: Yeah.

Jackson: I've seen you on TV playing football a few times. How's that going?

Me: I injured my leg a while ago, so I'm not playing anymore.

Jackson: D*mn. That sucks. You were really good.

Me: Thanks.

Jackson: You, uh…. You doing anything today?

Me: No. Why?

Jackson: Wanna go for a ride?

* * *

><p>Jackson: (points to a driveway) That one.<p>

Me: Right here?

Jackson: Yeah. (gets out after I pull the car into the driveway) I'll be right back.

_I think it's weird that he doesn't invite me inside. I mean, what was he doing here anyway? Well, he wasn't kidding when he said he'd be right back, for he was in my car (he didn't have his own) within three minutes._

Me: Where to now?

Jackson: Wanna grab something to eat?

Me: Sure.

* * *

><p><em>We walk into Jackson's house. I'd bought him lunch since he looked like he hadn't eaten in days.<em>

Me: (watches Jackson pull a small bag from his pocket and realizes that Jackson had been buying heroin at the house I'd taken him to) I guess I'd better get going.

Jackson: (trembles anxiously as he prepares the heroin) Okay.

Me: You mind if I come by another time.

Jackson: Sure. Whenever you want.

_I watch as Jackson sticks the needle into his leg and pushes the plunger down. He leans back against the wall with an expression of relaxation, as if he'd been waiting for his shot all day. He unclamps his teeth, letting the belt that had been in his mouth (and tightly around his leg) go. I step outside, leaving him with his bad habit.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Me: (takes a bite of vegetable soup) And their kid died. She drowned in their swimming pool.<p>

Daley: That's terrible. So did you see Melissa and Jackson today.

Me: Yeah. Mel gave me the whole story. You will never believe this.

Daley: What?

Me: So they had three boys. Mel's a teacher. Jackson was given a garage by his friend that left town. So he was a mechanic. But he lost the garage because~get this~he got addicted to heroin.

Daley: What?

Me: I know. I couldn't believe it either. So Mel divorced him. He just got out of prison and lives on High Point.

Daley: That's awful. We should help him.

Me: He's not gonna listen to us, Daley.

Daley: Does he even care about his kids? And what about Melissa?

Me: He loves them very much. Just-

Daley: Not enough to quit.

Me: Right.

Daley: I still think that we should help him.

Me: Daley-

Daley: He could overdose, Nathan. We can't let that happen when there might be something that we could do about it.

Me: (sighs) I'll talk to him when I go back to his house.

_The phone rings._

Me: (gets up) I'll get it. (picks up the phone) Hello?

Eric: (hysterically) She lost it. She went crazy.

Me: Eric? What happened?

Eric: She killed herself, man.

Me: What?

Eric: First Abigail. Now Taylor. I don't know what to do.

Me: Just calm down. Where are you?

Eric: I'm at home. She hung herself, Nathan.

Me: I'll be right over there.


	3. Lowlife

_A bunch of Taylor and Eric's friends and family show up at her funeral. I'd also invited Melissa and Jackson, but only Mel shows up. Jackson's probably scrounging around for his next shot anyway._

_I'd just reunited with Taylor a few days ago. And now she's dead. And I feel like it's my fault because I'd brought the thought of her daughter's death back up._

* * *

><p><em>I open the door to Jackson's apartment, for I know that he wouldn't have answered it if I had knocked. I don't see him in the kitchen or bedroom area, so I check the only other room: the bathroom. I push open the door slowly and find Jackson fully clothed, laying in the tub. His arm hangs over the side, and a shot is laying nearby on the floor. Jackson's chin is in the air, for he can't hold his head up straight. His eyes are closed as he imagines himself in his own perfect world.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Jackson finally seems to be coming back to reality. He opens his eyes when I slap his cheek lightly.<em>

Jackson: (mumbling) What are you doing here?

Me: (angrily) Where were you yesterday?

Jackson: What?

Me: Taylor's funeral!

Jackson: (stands weakly and gets out of the bathtub) Oh. Right. I forgot.

Me: How could you forget something as serious as that?

Jackson: (leads me into the bedroom section of his house) I was busy.

Me: Too busy for a friend? What? Were you shooting up more of your stupid drugs?

Jackson: Why does it matter?

Me: Because you're friend needed you! You were the only one of Taylor's old friends that didn't show up and sympathize for Eric and the family! You're so heartless!

Jackson: Look! You can't just suddenly appear in my life and act like everything's gonna be the same as it was when we were kids! I'm an adult now! I don't even know you guys anymore! And you don't f*cking know me!

Me: Oh, I know you very well, Jackson. You're nothing more that a bum~a loser wandering the streets for you next shot and any crumbs of food you can find. You're just a nobody.

Jackson: Well, not everyone can be a hot-shot football player.

Me: No. But you could've been something better than this.

Jackson: You know what? I don't need this sh*t from you.

Me: Look at yourself, Jackson! You could've had a wonderful life with Melissa and your kids! I bet you don't even care about them!

Jackson: Yes, I do.

Me: You sure have a funny way of showing it.

_Jackson suddenly grabs my shirt collar, then pushes me until my back was against the wall next to the door._

Jackson: Just leave me the f*ck alone, man!

Me: You wanna go outside?

Jackson: If we go outside, one of us is gonna get hurt.

_I manage to grab hold of his shirt collar and turn us around so that I am in control. But, instead of him being pinned against the wall, we go out the door that I had left open. He leans backwards against the rail. I realize that this place isn't sturdy, and I don't want Jackson to fall, so I twist him around and shove him against the wall._

Jackson: Why don't you just go home and f*ck your wife and leave me alone, d*mnit?

Me: You leave her out of this!

_I knee his lower stomach, causing him to double over, then I knee his face. His head flies back and he drops to the ground. I kick his side a few times, then pull him back up and punch him._

_Jackson used to be the toughest guy that I knew. But not after his drug use. And he's especially no match for a former professional football player._

_Blood and saliva drip from his lips._

Jackson: (smirks as I pause from kneeing his lower stomach) I told you one of us was gonna get hurt.

_I toss him to my left. He tumbles down the staircase. I hadn't meant for that to happen. But I'm not apologizing to him now.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Daley: How'd it go with Jackson?<p>

Me: Terrible. I'm not going over there anymore.

Daley: What? Why not?

Me: He doesn't want me there, and I just don't wanna be there.

Daley: What happened?

Me: We got into an argument, and we started fighting.

Daley: Nathan, of course he doesn't want your help. He's addicted. You gotta be the bigger man and help him out. That's what friends do.

Me: He made it pretty clear that he wasn't my friend.

Daley: It doesn't matter, Nathan. Do you want something bad to happen to him?

Me: (sighs) No.

Daley: Well, then help him out. He'll thank you one day.


	4. Clean

Eric: (opens the door) Hey, guys. Come on in.

_Daley and I sit on the couch in the living room._

Daley: (sets a dish onto the table) I made you some grilled chicken and fries. You might not be hungry, but you need to eat.

Eric: (sits in a chair) Thanks.

Me: You doing any better?

Eric: Not really.

Daley: We're really sorry.

Eric: (looks as if he's going to cry) Yeah. Me, too.

* * *

><p>Melissa: I can't believe she's dead.<p>

Me: Yeah. Me neither.

Melissa: (shakes her head to get her mind out of those thoughts) So did you find Cody?

Me: Yeah.

Melissa: Is he doing okay?

Me: Not at all.

* * *

><p><em>I climb the stairs after putting the hood of my jacket over my head to get out of the pouring rain. I go to the first door: Jackson's apartment. There is a piece of paper on the door: an eviction notice. I sigh, then decide to drive around. Maybe I'll find him in the neighborhood or something.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>I find Jackson next to a creek under a bridge. He's soaking wet and muddy. His clothes are torn. He's high on heroin, so I help him into my car as he stumbles along.<br>_

* * *

><p>Jackson: What am I doing here? Where am I?<p>

_I'd put Jackson in my bathroom: the only room without a window that he could escape through. I am sitting in a chair in the doorway, blocking him from leaving._

Me: My house.

Jackson: I thought I told you to leave me alone.

Me: Well, I changed my mind.

_Jackson stands and tries to get past me, but I hold him back._

Jackson: What are you doing? Let me go!

Me: You're not going anywhere.

* * *

><p><em>Jackson is wrapped up in a blanket that Daley had given him. He is shaking madly, pulling at his hair, craving another shot.<em>

Jackson: (speaks through clenched teeth) Nathan, you gotta let me outta here, man! Please! It hurts! (whimpers)

* * *

><p><em>Jackson weakly crawls over to me and tries to get past me, but I push him away. He sobs.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Jackson scoots toward me, saliva dripping from his lips and down his shirt. He is sweating. He cuddles with my leg. Small cries escape his mouth.<br>_

* * *

><p>Me: I'm gonna give you two options.<p>

Jackson: (ravenously takes a bite of the breakfast Daley had made for him) What?

Me: You can either check yourself into rehab. Or I'm gonna call the cops and have them put you back in prison.

Jackson: (looks at me helplessly with unshed tears in his eyes) Nathan, c'mon. Please, don't do this.

Me: (holds up the phone) Which one is it?

Jackson: (nods as he contemplates, as if thinking of the pros and cons of each) Prison.

Me: What? No. You're supposed to choose rehab.

Jackson: But there are ways to get drugs in prison, Nathan. You just don't understand. I _need_ it.

Me: You don't ne…. Fine. But, if you were to get cleaned up, I'm sure that Melissa would let you see your kids again. And maybe even give you another chance. But do whatever you wanna do. (starts dialing)

Jackson: Wait. She'll let me see them again?

Me: Yeah.

Jackson: (sighs) Fine. I'll go to rehab.

* * *

><p><em>I got Jackson checked into rehab. He'd started to refuse when they told him to sign a paper that said that, if he were to leave, they could call the police. But I talked him into it.<em>

_I'm glad he's finally getting cleaned up. Just think about how much better his life is gonna be now.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Daley: (lays in bed next to me) Did he check in?<p>

Me: Yeah.

Daley: That's good. I can't wait until he gets out.

Me: (nods) Yeah.

Daley: (kisses me)

Me: So how about we work on that baby?

Daley: I told you that I don't want kids.

Me: Why not?

Daley: I just don't want any.

* * *

><p>Melissa: I don't believe you.<p>

Me: I'm not lying. He checked in a week ago.

Melissa: And he's lasted this long. No way.

Me: Yeah. He's doing this for you, you know. And the kids.

Melissa: Yeah, right. Cody never cared about anyone but himself.

Me: You don't believe he's gonna stay clean?

Melissa: Of course not. He loves his drugs better than his own family.

Me: How could you expect him not to when you have no faith in him?


	5. Rehabs And Halfway Houses

_**(2 months later)**_

Me: (picks up the phone) Hello?

Jackson: Is this Nathan?

Me: Yeah. Jackson? When did you get out of rehab?

Jackson: Almost a week ago.

Me: Where are you?

Jackson: I'm in a halfway house now. Melissa gave me your number. I hope you don't mind me calling.

Me: I don't mind. What'd Mel say?

Jackson: She wouldn't talk to me.

Me: Oh. So what's the difference in a halfway house and rehab?

Jackson: They're helping me, uh, get back into society.

Me: That's great. You're staying clean, right?

Jackson: Yeah. (pauses) It's been really hard.

Me: I know. But I believe in you. If not for you, do it for your kids and Mel.

Jackson: They're so strict here. I have a curfew. And I had to get a job that they approved of.

Me: You got a job?

Jackson: Yeah. I deliver pizza. And we have chores here.

Me: (chuckles) Yeah. That's life.

* * *

><p>Susan (Daley's friend from work): (holds a baby in her arms) Is Daley here?<p>

Me: No.

Susan: Oh. I guess I should've called first.

Me: It's okay. She should be on her way back from the grocery store if you wanna wait here.

Susan: Okay. Thanks.

Me: (leads her into the living room) Would you like something to drink?

Susan: No, thanks.

Me: (looks at the baby) How old is he?

Susan: Four months.

Me: He's so cute. I can't wait until Daley gets pregnant.

Susan: What? She can't get pregnant. She got her tubes tied.

Me: What?

Susan: She didn't tell you?

_Before I have time to answer, Daley walks through the front door. I look at her._

Susan: Maybe I should come back later. (leaves)

Me: You got your tubes tied?

Daley: How did you find out?

Me: Why didn't you tell me? I'm your husband.

Daley: It's my body. I should be able to decide what to do with it.

Me: I can't believe you.

* * *

><p>Me: Why wouldn't you tell me something as serious as that?<p>

Daley: It was my decision. I don't want a baby, Nathan.

Me: Why not?

Daley: Because I don't!

* * *

><p>Jackson: (cries into the phone) He offered me a fix, and I almost gave in.<p>

Me: But you didn't. You're very strong. I'm so proud of you, Jackson.

Jackson: I really want a shot.

Me: Think about your kids. Once you get outta there, you'll be able to see them. And Mel.

Jackson: (sniffles) Are you sure that she'll give me another chance?

Me: (knows that he'll give up if I don't lie) Of course. So why are people in there if they aren't gonna quit drugs?

Jackson: A lot of people were sentenced here after prison. They don't wanna quit. But they have random room searches, so they'll get caught.

Me: Just hang in there, Jackson. Everything's gonna be okay, and you'll be with Mel and your kids in no time.

* * *

><p>Me: (opens the door) Hey, Jackson.<p>

Jackson: (wears his job uniform) I thought this house looked familiar. When did I ever come here?

Me: You don't remember? I guess it's best you don't.

Jackson: What?

Me: It's where you started detoxification. It took five days for you to withdraw, so I kept you in the bathroom. You kept trying to leave, but I wouldn't let you. And you were begging for a shot.

Jackson: (humiliated) Oh. D*mn. Um…here's your pizza. (hands it to me) I gotta go. (turns to leave)

Me: Jackson, wait. You forgot the money. (hands it to him when he turns around). Keep the change.

* * *

><p><em>I call the halfway house and use the code that Jackson had given me. The woman on the phone tells me that he's at work, so I hang up.<em>

_I feel bad about reminding him of what had happened.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Eric: Wow. She got her tubes tied without telling you?<p>

Me: Yeah.

Eric: Why?

Me: I don't know. She said that she just doesn't want a baby.

Eric: Is she scared? I mean, have you guys ever considered adoption or foster care?

Me: No. It's not the same as having one of your own.

Eric: But at least you'll have a kid. Maybe it's birth that turns her off.

Me: I guess I never thought about that.

* * *

><p>Me: (opens the door) Hey, Jackson. How are you?<p>

Jackson: (hands me the pizza and takes the money) I'm fine. Have a nice day. (turns to leave)

Me: (grabs his arm, spinning him around to face me) Why haven't you called?

Jackson: I've just been busy. Work and chores.

Me: I'm sorry about what I said last week. I wasn't thinking.

Jackson: It's okay. I gotta go.

Me: (won't let him leave) I understand why you were embarrassed.

Jackson: No, you don't! Okay? You don't get it! You don't understand the humiliation of being so vulnerable that you would've done anything to get your next fix! You don't know how it feels to be as helpless and lost and alone as I was! And you gave me a fifty dollar tip because you feel bad for me! But I'm not some charity case! I'm finally doing okay! So, please…. (tears stream down his cheeks) Just leave me alone.


	6. Guest

_**(3 months later)**_

_I haven't talked to Jackson. I'd decided to respect his wishes. Daley and I have been talking more about adoption or becoming foster parents. Eric's doing a lot better without Taylor_.

* * *

><p>Melissa: Thanks for taking me to lunch, Nathan. (opens her door and mumbles) I thought it was locked.<p>

_She sets her purse down onto the table next to the door, then takes off her coat. I follow her into the living room._

Melissa: (comes to an abrupt halt) Cody?

Jackson: (gets off of the couch and steps closer) Melissa, can I talk to you?

Melissa: What are you doing here?

Jackson: I came to apologize.

Melissa: Get out.

Jackson: Mel, I'm-

Melissa: You heard me, Cody! Get out of my house!

Jackson: Mel, I'm so sorry. Please, listen to me.

Melissa: I don't want you back, Cody! I hate you! So just leave!

Jackson: (on the verge of tears as he glances at me, then goes out the door)

Nathan: Don't you think that that was too harsh? I mean, he cleaned up for you.

Melissa: (with venom in her voice) Well, I don't want that dirtbag anywhere around my kids. He's a loser and a bad influence. (looks at the clock on the wall) I gotta go pick up the boys from school.

* * *

><p>Me: (picks up the phone) Hello?<p>

Jackson: (cries) Nathan?

Me: Jackson, what's wrong?

Jackson: (sniffles) I relapsed.

* * *

><p><em>Jackson checked back into rehab. He couldn't go back to the halfway house because they do random urine tests and because you can't stay there until you've gone a certain amount of time without using drugs. I'm glad that he actually wants to quit enough to go back there.<br>_

* * *

><p>Melissa: (chuckles angrily) I knew that he couldn't stay clean.<p>

Me: Well, he wants to. He checked himself back into rehab.

Melissa: He'll just relapse again.

Me: I heard that it takes on average seven tries to get clean.


	7. Mom

_**(6 weeks later)**_

_Jackson got out of rehab. He wasn't able to get into a halfway house, for there were limited spots and a waiting list of fourteen people. So I'm letting him stay in the guest bedroom at my house. He's looking for a job since he no longer has his pizza delivery job. He hasn't seen neither his children, nor Melissa, since he was released.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I wait in the driver's seat as Jackson gets out of the car nervously. I can just barely see him around the tree that is blocking his view of the car. He walks up the porch steps and knocks on the door. He stands there, waiting for almost five seconds, but quickly rushes down the steps and into the passenger's seat.<em>

_A woman opens the door to the house, a boy of about eight years standing next to her._

Jackson: She's so beautiful.

_The woman looks around, but sees no one. She leads the young child back into the house before closing the door._

Me: What happened?

Jackson: I can't do it.

Me: (respectfully) Why not?

Jackson: What if she doesn't love me? Why would she have given me up if she did? (pauses as he looks at the house) I guess I have a brother. (thinks as he rambles on) I'm not someone that could be his role model. I wouldn't want him to look up to me. I'm a terrible person. And mom~she wouldn't be proud of me if she knew that I'm an addict. She'd just tell me to leave her alone. She never wanted me in the first place. And I wouldn't be able to handle that. I'd relapse.

Me: (listening) Are you sure about this?

Jackson: (unsurely) Yeah.

* * *

><p>Daley: I've thought about it. And I decided that being a foster parent could be fun.<p>

Me: (excited) Really?

Daley: Yeah. I mean, we could help kids like who Jackson used to be. It'd be great.


	8. Losing The Love Of Your Life

Me: (walks into the house to see Daley crying) What's wrong?

Daley: Where's Jackson?

Me: At work. Why?

_Jackson had gotten a job as a dish-washer at Denny's._

Daley: Melissa's dead.

Me: What?

Daley: She was in a car wreck.

Me: (sits down on the couch weakly) I don't believe this.

* * *

><p>Jackson: (walks through the door) Hey, Nathan. (pulls out his wallet and grabs some bills) I got my paycheck today. And I thought I'd pay for rent. You know, since you're letting me stay here and all.<p>

Me: (stands up slowly)

Jackson: (suspiciously) Is something wrong?

Me: I've got some bad news, Jackson.

Jackson: (already worried as a hundred scenarios run through his head) What?

Me: Melissa was in a car crash. She didn't make it.

Jackson: (quietly as tears escape his eyes) What?

Me: I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><em>I'd bought Jackson a suit. He'd put it on and was sitting on his bed.<em>

Me: (walks into his room) You ready?

Jackson: I can't believe she's gone.

Me: (sits down next to him) Me neither.

Jackson: I need to be alone.

Me: What do you mean? You're not going to the funeral?

Jackson: I'll be there. You and Daley go on ahead without me.

Me: You sure?

Jackson: Yeah.

* * *

><p>Me: (with my arm around Daley's shoulder as she cries) It's okay.<p>

Daley: Why did it have to be Melissa?

Me: I don't know, baby. I don't know.

_A pastor walks onto the stage and begins speaking._

Me: Where's Jackson?

Daley: (looks around) I don't see him.

Me: (hurriedly) I gotta go.

Daley: What? Why?

Me: He's gonna relapse.

* * *

><p>Me: (opens the door) Jackson? (bolts upstairs and into the guest bedroom) Jackson, you here? (walks over to the bathroom and pushes the already cracked door open) Jackson!<p>

_Jackson is on the floor, having a seizure. His skin seems to have a bluish tent, especially near the nails and lips._

_I rush out of the room and grab a phone, calling the police.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Jackson survived the overdose. When he got out of the hospital, he checked back into rehab.<em>

_Daley and I have a surprise for him when he gets out._


	9. Welcome Home Surprises

_I hurry inside as casually as possible and warn everyone to get ready. We take our places. The door opens and Jackson steps inside the house._

Everyone (Eric, Daley, and I): Surprise!

Jackson: (speechless)

Me: (walks up to him and pats his shoulder) Welcome home, man.

Daley: Were you surprised?

Eric: Of course he was. (to Jackson) You should've seen your face.

Jackson: (still hasn't moved from his spot at the door)

Eric: Oh. I got another surprise for you. Since I'm the boss of a company, I can get you a job selling cars. If you want to.

Jackson: Of course. Thank you.

Eric: No problem.

Me: We got a surprise for you, too.

Daley: We became foster parents!

Jackson: That's great.

_I motion for the three children in the kitchen to come into the room. They do._

Jackson: (tears stream down his cheeks as he drops onto his knees and hugs the boys: his sons)

Aaron: Who are you?

Jackson: (pulls away slowly with hurt) I'm…. (sniffles) I'm Nathan's friend.

* * *

><p>Me: Why didn't you tell them?<p>

Jackson: I don't know. I mean, they're in good hands here. I can't provide anything for them. And, I mean, what if I relapse again?

Me: Don't say that. You have my support. And Daley's and Eric's.

Jackson: I guess.

Me: So you're never gonna tell them?

Jackson: Maybe. I don't know. Do you think it's the right thing?

Me: I don't know. I can honestly say that I've never been in a situation like this before.

Jackson: (laughs despite the situation)

Me: But you know how kids are when they become teenagers. They'll probably hate their father because they think he's not there. You did that.

Jackson: Yeah. I guess you're right.


	10. Growing Up

_**(15 years later)**_

_Jackson ended up telling his sons that he was their father. He seemed surprised that they accepted that. Of course, the road had been bumpy at the start. But they worked things out._

_Daley wrote a novel about Jackson's experience and it became a number one seller. Jackson had read it and felt horrible about the things that he'd said and done. He hadn't even remembered a majority of it. But he said that it was okay to publish it as long as she changed his name and his children's name, which, of course, she already planned on doing._

_Alex, Aaron, and Damon went to college. All of them had scholarships. Alex went on to get married. Jackson was extremely proud of his sons. He treated them well. He loved them, and they loved him, too.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Jackson stands in front of the large glass window, looking in on the nursery. His fingers gently touch the glass as he keeps his eyes on a baby girl: Alex's newborn child. Jackson is excited to be a grandfather.<em>

Jackson: D*mn. I'm getting old.

Me: You're only forty-one.

Jackson: Yeah…. She's so beautiful.

Me: Very.

Jackson: Melissa would've been proud. (turns to me after a moment) Hey, Nathan?

Me: Yeah?

Jackson: I don't think I've ever told you this. But…thanks.

Me: For what?

Jackson: For everything. You saved my life. I'd probably be dead if you would've have given me that kick in the *ss that showed me that I needed to straightened my life up.

Me: (smiles) Well, you're welcome. Daley told me you'd eventually thank me. It only took fifteen years.

Jackson: Sorry. I just never really felt it until now.

Me: That's understandable. (pats the man's shoulder) Well, congratulations on becoming a grandpa.

Jackson: Thanks.


	11. Epilogue

_Alex, Aaron, and Damon visited their father often. Jackson always welcomed them with open arms. He never remarried, for he could never love another woman like he had loved Melissa. He hoped that she'd forgiven him._

_Alex went on to have another kid. Damon and Aaron also married and had children. Jackson loved them all and spent as much time with them as he could._

_At age fifty-nine, Jackson past away. The cause was hepatitis C, which he'd had since he'd been on heroin. Along with his family, Daley, Eric, and I attended his funeral._

_I know that Jackson's happy, for he gets to be with Melissa again. And the two can look down on this earth and watch their children grow._


End file.
